


Up in your face!

by 0InSAInity0



Category: youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is sick. So sick that he deicides to upload some prerecorded videos for the day and just sit back and rest. While resting, he goes to watch some videos and that's when he finds a new YouTuber. What he doesn't know is that he's about to gain a new friend...or...ya know, something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shit.
> 
> Just like me.

*whappish* "Top of the morning to ya laddies-" A coughing fit erupted from Jack as he was doing his intro for the third time that day for what was supposed to be his first video of the day. "For fuck's sake, this damn cold is screwin' with me!" He hit his chest, trying to hold back a few coughs.

Standing up, Sean went into the kitchen and made himself a glass of water.The coughs were starting to make his throat sore. In fact his whole damn illness was keeping him off his A-game. He decided that maybe he should just lay down for a bit, maybe he'll feel better tomorrow.

So, he went and uploaded two prerecorded videos. Afterwards, he grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed to just relax and watch a few videos. While on there, he looked on the homepage of YouTube and saw it was recommending a YouTuber to watch.

The name was Lil T-Roxie, she seemed to be a gamer just like him. He shrugged and decided to watch one. When the video started, a girl in the corner of the screen has dark/tan-ish skin, long black hair that was messy. She also had dark teal eyes. 

 

" ** _Wassup bitch boueies-"_**

 

**_"I'm sorry, please don't be offended-"_ **

 

 _ **"But it's T-Roxie and welcome back to God knows what this game is...or...ya know, ClusterTruck."**_ She shrugged, scratching the back of her head. "This game is batshit insane...it should be a sport, shit, I'd play it-"

Jack chuckled, watching as she jumped from truck to truck. 

 _ **"I see you goal, I'm coming' for that ass- god damn it!"** _ She laughed as she lost, shaking her head slightly. _**"I love this game but it's gonna be the dearth of me sooner or later."** _ He noticed she had a slight accent, like she was a New Yorker. Either way, Jack enjoyed the rest of the video with her cursing and a few innuendos here and there. But, it was coming to it's end. 

Jack smiled, he liked it. She was a funny chick. He clicked on another video and from then on his whole morning was filled with her videos. By the time he was almost finished with his whole binge watching, the last video he was gonna watch was a vlog. It was pretty recent too, just 2 days old.

_**"Hey guys, so I'm glad to say that I'll be having my own panel down in LA! It is is scheduled to be on Saturday frooom 11:30 am tooo 3 pm..? I gotta check on that but it's somethin' close to it. I'll tweet it out you when I find out. But I'm not the only one that'll there, Insanity will be there as well so bring your asses to us, we'd love to see you!"** _

Today was Thursday and Jack really liked...Roxie? He assumed that was her name. 'Maybe if this stupid ass cold can go away by tomorrow I can book a flight to LA.' Jack decided on just that.

 

Buuuut, for the rest of the day he stayed home, in bed, sick as all hell.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is sick. So sick that he deicides to upload some prerecorded videos for the day and just sit back and rest. While resting, he goes to watch some videos and that's when he finds a new YouTuber. What he doesn't know is that he's about to gain a new friend...or...ya know, something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I updated. Yaaay

It was at least 7 in the morning when Jack woke up. He did his usual routine: taking a shower, getting dressed, etc. and by the end of it, the time was now 7:15. He was feeling much better than yesterday but his cold was still there slightly. Either way he knew what today's plans were. Going to see T-Roxie's panel.

Well... life decided he wasn't gonna do that-

All LA flights from Ireland were scheduled to leave Saturday morning, which was when the panel would start and by the time Sean would even get there it'd be over. This kind of put a dark cloud over Sean's head until he heard his phone whistle, a notification. Picking it up, he saw it was a private twitter message.

 

Lil T-Roxie: Hiya, just wanted to say thanks. You commented on a few of my vids and it's nice to get feedback, especially from the famous Irish potato himself :P

Jack smiled, he wasn't really expecting her to say anything back to him about that. He responded back.

Jacksepticeye: You're welcome, your friendly potato here to give good vibes! :D I was actually planning to go see you at your panel buuut I wouldn't be able to make it- damn airplanes!

Lil T-Roxie: Aw, well we could hang in NYC, maybe? That's where I live, I'm sure you've been there right  
right? Oh gosh, I bet you think I'm fuckin weird, let me stop-

Jacksepticeye: No I don't, I get what you're saying, I'm picking up what you're putting down X3 and I guess I could come out to NY. I'm expecting a tour though

Lil T-Roxie: I got you fam- see you then?

Jacksepticeye: Yeah, see you then :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxie's POV**  
  
_'God I'm tired...'_ I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. I was at the airport, waiting for Jack's plane to get here. A week or two after my panel in LA and our little conversation he decided to come and visit. Between that, we did a few collabs and talked more. He was a really cool dude, just like in his videos. Earlier this morning he sent me a message saying he was gonna be at the airport in a few minutes.   
  
Looking at the time, it was 4:39 am. I sorta wished he'd arrive later in the day, ya know, when I would actually be awake. Over the intercom, the lady said that his flight was landing.

"Finally.." I stood up, rubbing my arms to try to get some sort of warmth. It was snowing still in New York, not a lot but enough for it to stick to the ground. And enough for my ass to be freezing-  
  
I looked around as I saw a mass of people starting to enter from the plane and I spotted a fluff of green hair in the crowd.   
  
  
**Jack's POV**  
  
Good god, that flight was long. But I'm glad that i finally made it. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When i took it out it was a message from Roxie.

  
_Roxie ;): Yo, I see you~_  
  
Jack: Well, where are you?  
  
Roxie ;): Look for a chick that's wearing Tweety bird pajamas

  
I chuckled thinking she was just joking but nope, she wasn't. When the crowd of people moved out of the way I could see her standing near some seats. She literally was decked out in a pink Tweety bird jumper(sweater) and matching pj pants. She looked really tired and i wouldn't blame her, it was almost 5 in the morning!  
  
When I got over to her, I opened my arms out for a hug. She smiled and shimmied her way over into it. "Hey dork, it's nice to actually meet ya in person." She said, looking up at me.  
  
"Same to you. You're shorter than I thought you'd be though- ow!" She punched my arm playfully, a tiny smirk on her face. I smiled, rubbing my arm.

"So, I'm guessing it's too early to do anything?" She scoffed. "Fuck yeah it is, we'll do something around 8-ish. I need more sleep."  
  
"Alright, well you can just drop me off at the nearest hotel-"  
  
"You're gonna stay in a room? Dude, they're expensive as fuck. Nah, you're stayin' at my place and no if's, and's, or but's either!" I just smiled, shrugging. "What ever you say~"  
  
  
**3rd Person POV**  
  
Roxie and Jack left out the airport and out into the chilly air of New York. The Irishman hadn't been out here in a year, so he was looking foward to having someone to show him around. The duo made it over to a black SUV and Jack looked a bit surprised.  
  
"This is your car?" Roxie laughed a bit, getting out the keys. "Hell no, it's my brother's. My car is in the shop cause of a little fender-bender that happened a few days ago." Jack nodedd, putting his suitcase in the backseat and getting in the passenger seat. Roxie got into the driver side and started the car and the two started there drive back to Roxie's place.  
  
They talked for a bit but the car ride was mostly silence seeing as Roxie was still tired. When they made it, she parked in front of her apartment building and got out.

"C'mon ya Irish potato, I'm upstairs." Jack got out his suitcase and followed the NewYorker up to the 3rd floor of the building.

The area they were in wasn't bad, it was pretty decent. The neighborhood seemed nice as well. Roxie took out her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself at home bud." She threw her keys onto a nearby table and walked further into the apartment.

It wasn't small, rather big for one person. And it was decorated nicely, fitting Roxie's personality. He also saw some fan art hung up here and there.  
  
"I have a guest room just down the hall, you can sleep in there. I'm out cause I'm very sleepy. I'll give you a proper greeting tommorow cause...ugh." She smiled weakly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"That cloud looks like a butt-"

Jack chuckled, staring up at the sky as well. "Yeah, it sorta does."

"I'm naming it the Butt Cloud."

"Butt Cloud, heh."

Roxanne and Jack were out walking in the streets of NY. There morning was relatively normal, aside from Jack almost getting hit by a taxi. They had went out for breakfast and had ordered a whole lot of waffles.

Because waffles are life, ya know?

Then they both had  decided travel around the city to one of Roxie's favorite places, Pier 84 (real place in NY). While doing so, for some odd reason Sean couldn't stop glancing over at Roxie when she wasn't look. Maybe it was what she was wearing. 

Or maybe it was just her.

He was pulled out of his train of thought when he noticed she was staring at him with a smirk. "What?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Caught ya staring at me. Like what you see?" He blushed, looking away. "Shut up ya dork. I...I saw something on your shirt." She furrowed her brows and looked down. "Where-?" Jack flicked her on the head and yelled out sike as he ran off. 

"You asshat, get back here!" She laughed as she ran after him.

 

It was around 7 in the afternoon when Roxie suggested going to see a movie. "Alright, which one?" "The new Alice in Wonderland." She said as they walked up to the ticket booth of a cinema. "Through the looking glass?" 

"Fuck yeah, it looks soooo cool!" Jack smiled at the short girl's excitment. They paid for there tickets and went inside, getting popcorn and other snacks before going into the movie theater. It was dark, only previews being played but the duo sat near the back and Jack immediatly started to eat the popcorn.

"Dude, at least wait until the movie actually starts." She said with a smile, take the bag of popcorn from him. Jack playfully pouted but then decided to try and get it back. He poked at her side, making her giggle. "Stop ya dingus, you're gonna make me spill it on the floor!" She whispered-yelled between giggles. Jack kept at it, a grin on his face until a voice spoke up.

 

"Excuse me?"

Jack and Roxie turned there heads to see an old couple behind them. They looked friendly and the duo felt kinda bad for being a bit intrusive- even if it was during a few movie trailers.  "Oh, um, sorry miss-"  "No, no, it's fine. I just wanted to say that you two remind me of my husband and I." 

Roxie's face heated up, the lady believing that her and Jack were together. "U-um, ma'am me and-"  "Thank you miss, you're very kind. C'mon  love, be a little quiet for them." Jack said to Roxie, a slight smirk on his face as he held her hand. Roxanne was speechless and the old lady laughed a bit before sitting back in her seat. 

After that movie was over, Roxie dragged Jack outside into the chilly night air and towards the entrance of a park just across the street. "What was that about?" She asked, a small smile on her face. Jack shrugged. "What do you mean?" The short girl nudged him playfully.

"You knooow what I'm talkin' about!" Jack chuckled a bit. "Yeah, well that's for saying I was staring at you." Roxie crossed her arms. "But you were!" "Shuuuush ya potato." They laughed a bit before Jack started to stare at her again. 'Stop staring before she thinks you're weird-'  

"Heeey, Mr.Stares-a-lot!" 

"Huh-" Sean was greeted with a  face full of snow. He could hear Roxie's giggling as he wiped it off his face, glaring at her before making his own snowball and aiming for her. She turned to run into the park until she felt snow hit her butt. She squeaked, turning back around to see a smiling Jack. "Asshole!" She yelled before making another.

The two ended up having there own snowball fight as little flakes of it fell from the sky.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Jack's first visit to meet Roxie and in that time span they got closer and closer as friends.  
  
At least to Roxanne.  
  
But to Jack...as the months had went by he started to fall for the wild girl. Everday seemed like he found something about her that made him love her more. Her 'Up in your face!' attitude, her style, her everything.  
  
This was Jack's 5th visit and they had spent the day around the city, playing around at parks, visiting the mall, etc. By now it was 10 at night. 

Jack sighed as he walked out the bathroom with a white T-shirt and sweat pants on. Roxie and him had just came back to her apartment and decided to take showers and order pizza. He went to his room and put up his clothes before walking into the livingroom to see Roxie on the couch.  
  
"Hey dork, anything specific you want on the pizza?"  
  
"Um, nah, just order it like you usually would." He ploped right down beside her as she pulled out her phone and called.  
  
While she was on the phone, Jack tried to focus on the TV but he couldn't help to glance at Roxie from time to time.

The room was rather dark, only the television light shining on the both of them. It casted a blue-ish light across Roxanne, making her skin seem like it was glowing. She had long since finished ordering pizza and was now focused on the movie that was playing. Sean was pratically staring at her, how her teal eyes shined, how her hair seemed rather soft-  
  
"Fuck.."  
  
Roxie turned her head towards him, slightly tilting it in confusion. "Jack, you ok?" Jack had a small blush on his face but he nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm good." She smiled at him before looking back at the movie. For almost 5 minutes, Jack was all into the movie until his eyes looked down at his lap. His eyes then shifted over to Roxie once again but this yime they lingered around her chest...  
  
He bit his lip and looked away and Sean thanked whatever god there was in the sky that the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He jumped up and went over to the door, getting the pizza. When he came back he held up the pizza like it was Simba from the begining of the Lion King. "Pizza has arrived!"  
  
"Sweet, I'm starvin'." Roxie got up and went over to eat her a slice. As she did, she had a question for her green haired friend.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked up at her, his mouth stuffed with cheeze and pepporoni.

"Why were you starin' at my boobs earlier?"  
  
The irishman almost choked when the New Yorker asked him the question. "I-I- what?"  
  
"You heard me, you were starin' at my boobs. My girls. My tits-"  
  
"Y-yeah, I know that! I just- I was, um, uh..." He looked away and started to drink his glass of water when he heard giggling and blushed bright red.

"It's ok bud, can't blame ya." She said, her New York accent surfacing. She reached up and ruffled his hair but in that moment, eveything turned into a blur. Sean grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in close, kissing her rather roughly. She said a few choice words but they were muffled by the kiss and soon Jack pulled her body close to his. Roxie started to kiss him back but eventually he pulled away, leaving the ravenette speechless.  
  
"I've...been wantin' to do that for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever so mild lemon/lime in this. It's just making out really

"You...you like me?"

"As clichè as it sounds, I've...liked ya ever since I met ya in person..."

"That does sound clichè...but...I-I like you too...maybe..maybe even love...?"

Roxie and Jack held there gaze and soon enough the Irishman dipped back down and kissed her. This time she reacted immediatly and soon the two of them were in a heated make-out session. Hands grabbing onto bodies, gasp and moans be let out. They somehow made it back over to the couch and Jack flopped down onto it, pulling Roxie gently down onto his lap. She held a tiny smirk as she started to kiss down his neck and his hands were rested on her hips. After a while, Jack had managed to have Roxie on her back laying on the couch, her face flushed red and her eyes dazed. 

Sean had pulled her pajamas down to her knees before realizing she was holding her legs closed. Looking up, he was met with a shy looking Roxie. "Jack..." He smiled and went back up to her face, kissing her nose. "I'm sorry, I got all caught up in the moment..." The short girl sat up, her pjs slipping down her legs. "Screw you pants!" She smiled a bit, leaning over and kissing Jack's cheek. He smiled before picking her up and throwing her over is shoulder.

"Bed time!"

"No, I didn't even finish my pizza yet!"

"Too bad!"

Roxanne laughed as the Irishman carried her to her room. He dropped her onto the bed, looking down at her. She expected another heated kiss so she grabbed a pillow and threw it in his face. "Really?" He chuckled a bit before laying down next to her. "Go to sleep you dork." Roxie smiled, snuggling close to him. Jack kissed her head, murmuring. "Love you..."

 

"Love you too..."


End file.
